


Skyrim: The other hero

by Lord_Mortem



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Guy from Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Mortem/pseuds/Lord_Mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, a fan of Skyrim ends up on  a cart, bound to Helgen for exectuion. As he is not the Dragonborn, he is free to follow his own path. Join him as he becomes the "other hero"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrim: The other hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a little something I planned, I hope you enjoy.

“Hey, you, you’re finally awake”

I blinked at the familiar sounding voice as the fog of sleep lifted from my mind. Looking around with confusion I found that I couldn’t move my hands. Also I was sitting down, and dressed in rags. They smelled horrible. Or maybe it was just me. Or both. I drew my gaze to where the voice had come from and spotted a blond guy in…was that chainmail? The guy was looking at another person sitting to my left, he must have woken me up as well by accident. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, with a light beard and his hands were bound. He sat hunched forwards slightly with his elbows on his knees. With a start, I realised that my hands were also secured in thick ropes. I glanced back up at the armoured guy and tried to remember why he looked familiar.

It took me a few seconds to remember from where I knew this man.

Shit.

The man sitting in to the left of me was none other than Ralof. But that couldn’t be true because he was from a video game. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, to be exact. I tried to suppress my rising panic and turned my gaze to the rest of the cart’s occupants. Ulfric Stormcloak was sitting to my right, dressed in all his finery, with the gag over his mouth to prevent him from using his thu’um. The thief Lokir was sitting just across from me, looking decidedly sorry for himself. Ralof was talking to the last prisoner, who was sitting to my left. She was a tanned skinned imperial with dark hair that reached her shoulders. She wore the same rags that me and Lokir had. 

“Oh hey, you’re awake too, kinsman”

Ralof was looking at me, as well as the soon to be dragonborn. Realizing that it was most certainly not a dream, with some excitement and not a small amount of panic, I nodded to him while fighting to remain calm.

“Hi” So I was apparently a Nord then? Interesting. My favourite character in the game had been a Nordic warrior who utilized twin blades and a crossbow, and favoured light armour.

Ralof addressed me and the woman. “You two were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there” Despite his bound hands, he managed to jerk a thumb at Lokir.

The thief in question looked up and scowled. “Dam you Stormcloaks!!” He spat, angrily. “Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell” He looked at the woman and me. “Hey, you two, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants” 

I decided to tune out of the conversation, it wasn’t like I was missing anything. After a few minutes, during which Lokir’s complaining finally forced Ralof to snap at him, the unnamed woman spoke to me.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

I looked at her. Her eyes were steel grey, which was scary but they had a friendly look to them. I really hoped she wasn’t a mass murderer.

“Aaron” I replied with a smile. “You?”

“Aria” She sighed, and shifted on the cart.

I chuckled. “I wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances, but…” I held up my bound wrists.

She nodded, her expression becoming angry. “These morons grabbed me as I was heading for Riften. I’m clearly not a Stormcloak!”

“Isn’t Riften a cesspit?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. I wasn’t joking, that city had the worst people in it. *Cough* Maven Blackbriar *Cough*

“Exactly” She replied with a grin. “It’s my type of place”

I groaned and shook my head. So, a dragonborn thief? How exciting. I had played a thief character before. I got bored after level 80, and decided to steal everything I lay my hands on. I picked the cities clean, then dumped all their shit outside the gates in a massive pile.

“So” Aria asked. “How did they get you?”

Think fast Aaron, “I just wanted to travel, I guess” I leaned back on the side of the cart. “Wish I didn’t”

The guard did a 180 to look at us. “Shut up back there” He snapped.

Lokir seemed to notice Ulfric for the first time. “What’s with him huh?” He jerked his head in the rebel leader’s direction.

Ralof’s voice turned harsh as he glared at the little man. “Watch your tongue! You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!” I could practically hear the almost religious fanaticism in his voice. Careful Ulfric, or they’ll start worshiping you instead of Talos.

Shock then realization dawned on Lokir’s face. “Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion. But if they’ve captured you….Oh gods, where are they taking us?”

Ralof gazed sadly down the road. “I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovengarde awaits”

The small thief started hyperventilating. “No, no this can’t be happening, this isn’t happening”

“Can you shut up?” I snapped irritably. For god’s sake, the guy just wouldn’t stop complaining. Although to be fair, I would probably be the same if I didn’t know what would actually happen. Lokir glared at me, but fell silent. For a while nothing could be heard except the sound of the carts and the horse’s hooves striking the cobblestone road. I leaned back in the seat and crossed my legs in front of me. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts until Ralof spoke up again.

“Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?”

“Why do you care?” Lokir said bitterly.

“A nord’s last thoughts should be of home”

Lokir thought for a moment. “Rorikstead. I’m...I’m from Rorikstead.”

As our wagon entered Helgen, which was much bigger than in the game, an Imperial guardsman on the wooden walkway above them yelled out to the man leading the column. “General Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting” 

“Good” Came the epic sounding voice of Michael Hogan. “Let’s get this over with” I had always liked Tullius, he was an honourable man. I was an imperial supporter all the way. I wasn’t sure I would chose a side though.

Ralof twisted his head and growled. I followed his gaze to see the general talking with those three Thalmor. I recognised Elenwen, Miss bitch ambassador herself. She was treating everything around her with disdain, which included the general. I always hated the thalmor, and killed them wherever I could. I even raided the embassy many times using a glitch that allowed me to get back inside. Ah, good times. I allowed a look of hatred to cross my face as I stared at the high and mighty elves.

Ralof shared my contempt, as he spat on the floor of the cart. “Look at him, general Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Dam elves, I bet they had something to do with this”

Aria had a look of cold fury on her face when she saw the Thalmor and I didn’t blame her. Every decent person on this rock must hate the Thalmor. We approached the centre of the town, where we could see the executioner’s block with a nice little basket that would hold our severed heads. I drowned out Ralof’s next words about Helgen and waited until the carts stopped moving. Townsfolk, imperial and stormcloak sympathisers had emerged from their dwellings to goggle at the famed traitors. The headsman, cutting an imposing figure stood ready at the block with his rather large axe held up beside him. That bitch of a captain was arriving with a squad of archers that would mean the death of Lokir. Unless…..

“Get the prisoners out of the carts, move it!” The captain yelled and her men hurried to comply. 

“Why are we stopping?” Lokir asked, still clueless. 

Ralof looked at him incredulously. “Why do you think? End of the line” He turned to Aria and me. “Let’s go. Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us” We nodded and jumped down from the cart.

Lokir was panicking. “No wait! We’re not rebels!”

“Face your death with some courage, thief” Ralof muttered.

“Lokir” I said, and he turned to look at me. “Whatever happens, just don’t run, you won’t get far”

“What’s the difference, I’ll die either way” Lokir retorted.

“You’ll live longer” I replied, flashing what I hoped was an encouraging smile. “Trust me”

Lokir frowned, and looked down. Well, hopefully he listens. Can’t blame me for trying.

The Imperial bitch stepped up in front of our group, joined by a familiar face. Oh hey Hadvar.

“Step up to the block when we call your name, one at a time”

“Empire loves their dam lists” Ralof said, his voice filled with scorn.

Hadvar glanced down at the notebook. “Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm” 

“It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric” Ralof said mournfully, as the Jarl-turned-rebel walked away to stand near the block. Jesus Christ man, can you get any more fanatic? Somehow I doubted it.

“Ralof of Riverwood” Ralof followed Ulfric, glaring with hate and betrayal at Hadvar, who gazed back impassively. I guess they were friends or something, I never found out.

“Lokir of Rorikstead”

At this I glanced at Lokir, hoping he wouldn’t panic and run.

“No, wait, we’re not rebels” Lokir protested, almost yelling at the two imperials. 

“Shut up!” The captain barked.

“But…”

“Move!” Her hand came to rest on the hilt of her sword.

For a moment I thought Lokir was going to run anyway. But instead he just wilted and followed the two Stormcloaks. Awesome, Lokir saved. For now, anyways. Hadvar looked at us, his notebook, then back to us.

“Wait. You two, step forwards” We obeyed. “Who are you?”

“Look, what Lokir said is true, we’re not Stormcloaks. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time” Aria tried to protest our innocence, but from the look on the captain’s face, she didn’t care.

Hadvar frowned again, then turned to his superior. “Captain, what should we do? They’re not on the list. The captain sneered at us.

“Forget the list, they go to the block” Oh you bitch!!

“I’m sorry” Hadvar told us. He did actually sound sorry, but he offered no resistance to the captain’s order. I allowed myself to direct a hate filled glare at her. I was always told that my glares were quite effective. It worked evidently, as she took a slight step backwards. 

“You’ll pay for this” I snarled at her through clenched teeth. Then before she could reply, or draw her sword, I joined Lokir and the rest of the Stormcloaks. Aria followed me. Oh I am so following Ralof. That bitch is dead!

“I take it you don’t like the Empire much” She commented.

“No, I have no quarrel with the Empire in general” I replied while shaking my head slightly. “It’s just people like that I hate. She obviously doesn’t care about innocent lives ”

Aria looked at me in surprise. “What about the Talos ban?” She asked.

“I’m not religious” I shrugged. “I couldn’t care less”

“Strange” She said. “You are the first Nord I’ve met, who doesn’t worship Talos”

I arched an eyebrow. “And have you met many Nords?”

“Only a few” She admitted. 

We stood in silence while listening to Tullius giving his speech to Ulfric. The dragon’s roar was heard to the north, and everyone looked to the sky in confusion.

“What was that?” Hadvar asked.

“It’s nothing, carry one” Oh buddy, its pretty fucking far from ‘nothing’

“Yes, General Tuillius” The captain saluted. “Give them their last rights”

“Oh for the love of Talos, shut up and get this over with” the unnamed Stormcloak snapped, successfully halting the priestess in the middle of her sentence, striding purposefully to his death.

“As you wish” The priestess sniffed.

I had to admire the man, he knew how to die. It was hard to watch as the axe came down his head fell into that basket. Strangely though, I wasn’t affected much by the death. Normally I would cower at the sight of these things. Huh, I guess I was mentally prepared for death. My hair was also longer. Still blonde, but more like Ralof’s. Since I had blue eyes, I must look like the splitting image of a nord.

“As fearless in death, as he was in life” Ralof said from nearby.

“Next, the renegade from Cyrodiil!” The captain ordered while pointing at Aria. I looked at her and nodded. She returned the gesture, and walked slowly to the block, with her head held high. I kept looking at the skies. Any minute now….

Just as the axe was razed, the same roar we had heard earlier except much closer, assaulting our eardrums. I couldn’t help but freeze, as I saw the World Eater for real. His scales were pitch black, and he had spikes all along his back and over his head. His burning eyes seemed to melt holes in everything, and I actually stumbled backwards at the sight of him. That’s when he opened his huge jaws and unleashed hell. Flaming rocks began falling from the sky, impacting on the crowded streets of the town. I saw the executioner get knocked on his ass, and Aria fell winded. Ralof grabbed me by the shoulder (when did he get rid of his bonds?) and shoved me in the direction of the tower. I rushed through the door, while stepping over the corpse of a legionnaire. A moment later, Aria and Ralof joined us.

“Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?” Ralof asked the rebel leader.

“Legends don’t burn down vilages” Ulfric said gravely. He look up the stairs. “We need to move, now!!”

So basically, we did what happened in the game. After jumping from the hole in the ruined tower, we met up with Hadvar again, who ordered us to stay close to him as we raced through the burning town. 

As we neared the keep, Ralof appeared, armed with a pair of iron axes.

Hadvar growled. “Ralof you dam traitor, out of my way!!”

“We’re escaping Hadvar, you’re not stopping us this time” Ralof told him firmly.

What happened next, was totally unexpected. One of Alduin’s flaming rocks hurtled towards us, and struck Hadvar in the head. He crumpled to the ground immediately. Luckily, I couldn’t see the extent of the damage since his head was now on fire. Ralof froze for a moment before yelling at us. 

“Come on, move!”

We left Hadvar’s burning corpse where it lay, and sprinted to the door of the keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me now what you thought of it. Also this story will be updated randomly.


End file.
